


Rainy Sunday Afternoons

by madilou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Niall, just a little bit but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madilou/pseuds/madilou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall spend the afternoon in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Sunday Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've actually written, so it'd be nice if you told me what you thought :) 
> 
> unbeta'd so forgive me for any mistakes.

Harry ran his hand over the line of bare skin at Niall’s hip where his shirt had ridden up slightly. Niall moaned, arching his back despite his best efforts to stay still. He could feel Harry’s smirk against his neck as he moved his hand under Niall’s shirt and pushed it up his chest slowly, his fingers raising goose bumps on Niall’s heated skin.

“Harry,” Niall murmured, soft and needy as Harry pulled away to remove Niall’s shirt completely. Getting rid of his own as well before he connected his lips with Niall’s again. Niall ran his hands down Harry’s sides and over Harry’s bum, squeezing, then letting his hands roam up over the muscles of Harry’s back.

It was kind of perfect the way their lips and bodies were moving together. It was slow and lazy and so, so warm. Rain pelted at the window and Niall couldn’t think of a single thing he’d rather be doing than kissing Harry and being wrapped up in bed with him.

Harry hummed into his mouth when Niall reached up to tangle his fingers in the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck. He moved his hips against Niall’s and he moaned when Harry’s hard length brushed against his own. He did it again, biting gently at Niall’s lower lip.

“Harry,” he keened, his hips canting upwards, “c’mon.”

Harry pulled away, his eyes meeting Niall’s. “M’kay,” he said, his pupils were blown and Niall could see the love shining there. His heart thumped happily in his chest. He loved this boy so much and he knew he was loved back.

Harry slowly worked his way down Niall’s chest, leaving warm, lingering kisses. His fingers slipped under the band of Niall’s boxers as he pressed a final kiss just under Niall’s belly button, looking up through his lashes as he began to pull them down his legs, throwing them in the general direction of their hamper in the corner of the room.

He kissed his way back up Niall’s thighs before licking a stripe up Niall’s length. Niall moaned and Harry swirled his tongue around the head, sucking it into his mouth.

“Oh god,” Niall gasped, “Harry.”

Harry took him down further before Niall stopped him, “I want you in me.” Harry pulled off, his lips shiny and red. Blowing a stream of cool air over Niall’s wet cock. Niall shivered.  

“Yeah?” he asked, smirking at how needy Niall could get.

“Yeah, like right now,” Niall said, reaching into the night stand next to him for lube and a condom. He tossed both towards Harry.

Harry slicked up one of his fingers and brought his lips back to Niall’s. He circled his hole a couple times before he gently pushed his finger past the ring of muscle. Niall unintentionally clenched around him and Harry moaned, watching Niall’s face as he worked his finger in and out a few times before adding another. Niall’s hands grasped at the sheets and his mouth fell open.

Harry brushed against his prostate again and again, and Niall was practically panting. He was so warm, he needed Harry now.

“I’m ready, c’mon,” he was breathless, his skin flushed. He could see the outline of Harry’s cock in his boxers and he was honestly surprised Harry hadn’t touched himself yet, but god, that somehow just made everything so much hotter.

“Yeah, yeah okay,” Harry said, sounding breathless himself as he pulled his fingers out of Niall. He slipped out of his own boxers, his cock hitting his stomach. Niall bit his lip to keep in the needy sounds that threatened to slip out of his throat.

Harry rolled the condom on and slicked himself up before carefully pushing into Niall’s heat. He let out an obscene groan and a small “fuck.”

 Niall’s cock twitched against his stomach at the sound and the feeling of Harry stretching him out. “Harry,” he said, not above begging. He doesn’t have to though, before he could say anything else Harry was rocking into him, hitting the spot that made Niall’s vision blur.

“You’re so beautiful,” Harry moaned. Niall clenched around him, wanting Harry to make that sound again, “ugh, Niall.”

He wrapped a hand around his own cock, but only stroked once before Harry stopped him. “No,” Harry grunted, batting his hand away and speeding up, “you can come like this.” And Niall knew he could. He stopped speaking and instead attached his lips to Niall’s neck. He was going to leave a mark but Niall couldn’t find it in himself to care as his hips rock up to meet Harry’s thrusts.

Niall felt the tightening in his stomach. “Harry, ‘m close,” he mumbled, right as his come began to squirt across his chest. Harry came a few seconds later with Niall’s name on his lips.

Harry collapsed against him and Niall let his fingers run through Harry’s curls again. It was quiet for a few minutes until Harry lifted his head to look at Niall. He smiled slowly, gently, and so like Harry that Niall wanted nothing more than to kiss him. So he did.

Harry kissed him back before he stood up and walked to the bathroom, coming back with a damp cloth to clean Niall up.

 “God, I love you,” Harry said after, laying back down and pulling the blankets over both of them, resting his head against Niall’s chest, “so much.”

“Love you too,” Niall said, sleepy and already drifting off, “’m glad I have you.”

Harry made an agreeable sound, too tired to form an actual sentence. Niall fell asleep with Harry in his arms, grateful for rainy Sunday afternoons.   

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr.](http://mightaswellhaz.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
